


Making Waves

by Lunaxel



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxel/pseuds/Lunaxel
Summary: The world has been ripped apart. Our reality has been mixed with another. Or is it dimension. It seems like it happened overnight. One day everything was fine, the next… well the next day we realize how small our sphere was





	1. Chapter 1

The world has been ripped apart. Our reality has been mixed with another. Or is it dimension. It seems like it happened overnight. One day everything was fine, the next… well the next day we realize how small our sphere was. The masses panicked and demanded answers. Answers the world leaders did not have. Buildings, people, places, they all disappeared. New objects took their place. The sea split the lands. There were no more continents. Just islands. At the same time, those left behind developed new powers. Over the next decades powers such as ESP, telepathy, etc. multiplied. More and more people were being born with extraordinary abilities. The World Government name this abilities Quirks. Yet among these abilities, the existence of special fruits that would grant other abilities was leaked. Most people think those fruits a myth, other…. Others know the truth.

Despite these new powers, at least ten percent of the population are born Quirkless. To them, the fruits are the only opportunity they’ll have at living a normal life. Those few people embark the sea and become what many call Pirates. Those risking their life to find a livelihood, and with those Pirates came the villains. Unlike the Pirates, the villains where those with evil in their heart, who created chaos and attempted to destroy society. Some villains are pirates, but not all pirates are villains. With the rise of the pirates came the marine. They were directly employed by the World Government to take care of the pirates. On the other hand, a new organization was form for the protection of the public. The people involved in this organization where deemed heroes. This “heroes” made it their goal to contain the up and coming villains and eventually where herald as the best of the best.

No one knows the origins of the special fruits, aptly name Devil Fruits, for gaining the power of the fruits require great strife. It was said that those who undertook the journey were doomed, for not many came back from the trip. It was a gamble where your odds of succeeding were less than twenty percent. It was still preferable to the live of a Quirkless person in this society. Eventually, these fruits became a novelty item, where a select few could get them. Those who were blessed with money, fame, and power did anything possible to get the fruits, for one reason only. More power. Underground auctions were held, trafficking spiked, and murder rose, for when a user died, the fruit would grow back.

As many organizations do, the World Government became corrupt. Drunk with their powers they attempted to gain control of the Fruits and with them, the sea. For once they ruled the sea they would be unstoppable. Most of the people are oblivious to the information, as they belief that the Government, along with the Heroes are there to protect them. For the unlucky few that know the truth a faith worse than death awaits. For once you betray the Government, there is no place to run too but the sea. Sailing in the sea are different organizations with various purpose, but many are jaded with years of running from the Government and betrayal. The odds of finding someone kind enough to help are close to zero. It is more likely that they’ll find someone who wants to sell them, enslave them, or abuse them. The seas are not kind. Yet some of the people in there retain their morals and convictions and try to help. The lucky few that do find kindness, and manage to get out to sea nothing but freedom awaits them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More world building.

The world is not fair, and it never has been. People are not born equal. Some have a better change at succeeding than others. Those who say otherwise are privilege. As fate would have it, Midoriya Izuku was one of the unlucky few that had no Quirks. In another world, this discovery would lead Izuku down in a downward spiral of self-hate and discrimination, in this world this kind of discovery would mark a person for life. For in a world about power, the lack of it becomes dangerous. 

It is a well-known secret that people who are born without quirks are segregated from society. Babies are scanned at two months by hospitals to determine whether they have quirks. Parents are then given the choice of keeping the baby or giving them to the hospital for care. Although it is called a choice, there are no options in it. If per change, a family decides to keep their baby, the staff at the hospitals will “advice” the family against it.  Perhaps they’ll mention how ostracize the Quirkless population is, the discrimination against them, the bullying, questions, self-hatred, and lack of opportunities the world has for them. They sickly-sweet smiles, condescending words, anything they can use to convince the family to give their child up. Few families take their children home after that, and the ones that do find themselves with a missing child soon after.

The first thing parents do when they find their child is missing is to call the cops. The parents of Quirkless children are no different. At first, they file missing person reports and the authorities promise to get back at them. The first few weeks are the hardest, with the parents demanding answers and the police working away. The families receive updates, twice a day, once a day, until the updates come sporadically with years in between them sometimes. The ones who were better off, economically, hire heroes. The heroes search high and low for the children but after time they come back empty handed and with broken spirits. The excuses given to the parents are always the same, “the pirates took them.” In some cases, this is enough to pacify the parents and send them into anguish, for they know that there is nothing more dangerous than pirates. In other cases, the parents make a scene, they complain, for they love the children they spent little time with, these parents are change as if overnight and in extreme cases are never heard from again. Those who believe them, which is the majority, end up hating pirates and fueling the hatred of them.

When the “Quirkless Safety Camps” receive the newborns, they separate them by gender. The children all receive similar clothing, white onesies with pink or blue trims, depending on the gender. The children are then raised and condition to obey the World Government. The parents of said kids, the ones who weren’t kidnapped, are permitted to visit them twice a month. The experiment does not start until the children are older, able to lie perfectly and without hesitation. When they were sure the children could lie in a dependable manner, the experiments started. They begin with the easiest ones first, those just involves genetic testing and comparison.  Eventually the test became more intrusive. It was less about finding out why they were born without quirks and more of experimenting because they could.

At the beginning the experiments might have started with good intentions, not being extensively obstructed and conducted on consenting adults. Yet the results were inconclusive, driving away sponsors. But not everyone left, and those that remained became ruthless. They demanded results and expected answers, they replaced people left and right with ruthless versions of them. The new personnel cared not for the safety of the “subjects” but only about the results. The questions change from, “Why did this person not developed a quirk?” to “What happens when we remove this ‘body part’ from this subject?” The facilities became inhumane, and their focus shifted over the years. It was no longer about research, now it was a private army full of brainwashed people, ranging from toddlers to young adults. Those who escaped and manage to make it to sea, would never be the same again.


End file.
